Peace
by Jexo
Summary: When an experiment that crosses the boundaries set between humans and pokemon is revealed to the public it isn't met with praise, the only people seeing positives from this is the military. Tensions rise to the point that a war could break out at any moment, but as some teens who underwent the experiment struggle to find themselves, can they hope to also keep peace? OC's open
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I'm sorry, I got more stories to update like my school days one, but this plot was just in the way, so the best way to free it from my mind was to write it out. I'm not one for this type of plot so we'll see how this goes. It should be interesting though to watch how it plays out if nothing else.

Disclaimer: I do not own this.

_We did it for the glory_, _the glory_, _the glory_.

_Glory_ - _Hollywood Undead_

* * *

The world is never black and white, in fact, the world isn't full of gray areas either. Rather, it is more comparable to that of a rainbow, each color seen as both distinct and unique giving the world its interesting appearance. As is the colors of the rainbow, no two people are the same, for even if they were similar in name, their personalities would be drastically different. This gives way to differences in styles, viewpoints, and opinions, which is what we can all agree makes the world such a lively place to live, even if it isn't always seen for its positives.

* * *

The world of pokemon has undergone a change as of late. It is unknown yet for whether it is better or worse, but it doesn't stop the world from taking sides on the issue anyway. You see, scientists in Unova had discovered a way to cross the boundaries that separate people and the pokemon they share the world with. In short, they had managed to find a way to give a person the powers of a pokemon, something that as you can imagine, wasn't met with praise at every corner.

The public opinion on it was divided, but that wasn't what was worrying about it. The fact that the military seemed interested in the prospect was what worried everyone, even the scientists couldn't say they weren't worried about the consequences of what they created. The peace between the regions seemed to go infinitely into the future, but now, it started to seem less likely.

The Slateport naval base was the first to declare publicly its interest in the prospect of a human soldier with the powers of a pokemon.

"Why that would be a fine soldier," the commander stated, his buzzed black hair given even his relaxed green eyes and wide smile a more serious appearance, "the fact that I'd get to hear of such a thing happening in my life time surprises me to be sure. Though, honestly," he paused, his relaxed expression melting to one of utter seriousness, "we can't call this thing a human anymore, as it is more closely related to a pokemon than a human anymore."

"What are you saying?" A reporter asked him, intending to get to the bottom of what he was saying.

"Well its obvious isn't it? It isn't human, it isn't pokemon, so that just leaves one thing it could possibly be – a weapon. I don't know about you guys, but in my experience its always best to be the one in possession of the weapon, and I think that I speak for every regions military when I say I want it fighting for me."

"If it's a weapon, then who is it fighting? Aren't we in a peaceful time?"

"We can say that for now, but that is done at the expense of some regions values at some times, which I would be willing to bet my rank would result in dark times in the near future as everyone guns for this weapon."

That was just the first of many. Some going the same as his had, with the result being referred to as the perfect weapon who can't be classified as either person or pokemon, while some had said that it is still a man or woman and tried to appeal to their human instincts to attract whoever it was to their cause.

In hindsight, the worst mistake the Unova region made to try to keep peace was probably what broke it most – they kept the fact that it wasn't a man or a woman secret, but a teen.

"This weapon is just a child!" A commander in the Hoenn military yelled over the press conference. "We can't possibly be expected to just sit back as the strongest thing around is a hormonal teenager who very well could wish us all dead!"

The response for both the public and military had been very similar around this time, that teen whose power exceeded everything around them, was a problem that they just couldn't turn a blind eye too or hope to appeal to. They wanted action, the people all urging for the execution of this experiment, but it just couldn't be done because it was up to Unova to decide, and they wouldn't do it.

"This is not something I had intended to drive the regions apart from one another," the lead scientist remarked to the crowd of reporters, the flashing of their cameras blinding as they waited with baited breath for what he had to say, even if the crowd boycotting behind the wall of press didn't care, "it was intended to foster greater peace and help everyone! We know you aren't happy about the experiment only being a success with a teen, but we tried an adult test subject first, but it didn't work. It is actually a miracle that the one who volunteered survived the experience."

The speech did help alleviate some of the hate, but it worsened others as they discussed the fact they had put innocent lives at risk to do this. The research lab had thought the trouble had died down as much as it could, so they all released a collective sigh and tried to live as best they could under the scrutiny. The worst, however, wasn't over.

A spy had been in the research institute, releasing the fact that a mark on the body of the test subject was what could identify this experiment from the rest of the human population. He even released that the teen in question throughout the experiment was a male with no name and no memory, a complete blank slate, which was what probably worried them the most about it. He could come to have any opinion they shaped him too, and that was the most dangerous thought they were struck with.

The spy was found, but in a fit of what could only be deduced as stress related insanity – had murdered.

The body of a man in lab coat was found within the lab, his body surrounded by a puddle of blood, his name tag the only way to identify who he had been, his face bashed in to the point of being unrecognizable. The scientists had gathered in the room, each of them eying it with worry as they exchanged glances with the body and the man in the corner of the room, fallen on his knees as he had his palms to his eyes, his noises being a blend between maniacal laughter and hysterical crying. The murder weapon being a pipe that laid on the ground next to him, it was covered in blood and undeniably what had done it.

"W-what h-have w-we done?" He asked, as if more to himself than those who had gathered worriedly around him. "W-we made a m-monster." Suddenly standing up after grabbing the pipe the scientists all backed up. "They were right... all of them. I have to kill him."

"No! We can't do that, despite his power he is still human!" One of the scientists exclaimed, refusing to back up like the rest of them. "It doesn't have to be like this! He can still have a normal life!"

"Normal? What part of him is normal!" He swung the pipe, hitting the scientist and knocking him to the ground. "He is not normal! He isn't! What's normal about what he can do?" He hit the scientist between each statement, blood beginning to appear beneath his body. The other scientists were too stunned to move, too lost for words to answer his questions. He stared at them, tears falling freely down his face, but his eyes were far from what they used to be, he was gone. Rushing them he took many of them out with the first blow, many to the nose, the rest to the neck. Instantaneous deaths that drove the surviving three to run.

"Can you really protect him from the military? Can you really give him any part of a normal life aside from death?" He asked as he ran up and took the life of another of the scientists that he had cornered. Holding it to keep it up as if it were going to answer. "figured as much," he remarked as he let his grip on the dead body go, letting it fall to the ground.

"How can you lie to yourselves and say that this thing was supposed to exist! Someone who can use the power of an elemental pokemon and wield ice, only to become even stronger by borrowing the power of a pokemon of that element!" He stated, throwing the pipe at the form of a retreating scientist, the jagged edge of it piercing his spine, leaving only one left for him to kill as he walked past the body, pulling his pipe out of the body without remorse.

"Oh my dear molly, where are you hiding? Don't tell me you ran to try to protect it!" He asked aloud as he reached the room he'd been looking for, the room where the teen had decided to nap, the tests of the previous day still having a toll on him. He was shocked though to find she wasn't there, instead just finding the sleeping form of the teen, his appearance that of a thirteen year old, his sleeping form a peaceful contrast to the power he was known to have, a snorunt sleeping beside him. His hair was brown and fell to the top of his eyebrows in the front, giving full view of his eyes, his hair falling to the nape of his neck in the back. Picking up the pipe, the scientist got into a position to stab the boy, ending his life.

"YOU CAN'T!" The scientist known as Molly exclaimed as she grabbed the pipe, stopping him from lowering its jagged edge into the boy's flesh. "I won't let you end his life!"

"Why not? If it isn't me it'll just be the military, and if it's them he won't be the only one dying, he'll be the center of war between every region!"

"What about what you've done is considered the peaceful solution! You don't know about that, he can still have a life! Sure it will be hard, but I have faith he'll get through it all fine, it's just how he is!"

"Of course you'd think that, you're the closest one of us to him after all. You're like a big sister to him, a boy who has nothing, yet at the same time is condemned for having too much. Ironic isn't it?" He asked, the question catching off guard enough for him to wrench the pipe out of her hands and shove her aside, her impact with the wall causing her to fall to the ground weakly, one eye closed in pain as the other watched the man walking towards her. "I am sorry it came to this."

"It doesn't have too! Put the pipe down! We don't have to spark a war, it doesn't have to be that way, everything was done in the name of peace..."

"I'm sorry Molly, but nothing is ever done for peace. The only peace you'll ever find in a life time is peace of mind." He began to swing the pipe downward, intent to deliver the killing blow, but he froze as he noticed the walls become covered in a thin layer of ice. "What?" The man asked as he turned to find the boy standing, the entire room covered in a thin layer of ice, his blue eyes now wide open, his facial expression one of anger.

"Peace is a very ironic thing to be spoken of by a man swinging a pipe around." He began walking forward, the temperature of the room seemingly dropping with each step as the boy wearing nothing but a hospital gown moved willingly towards the homicidal scientist. The form of the snorunt that laid sleeping beside him now gone.

"You are going to lecture me? That snorunt you have isn't even a real pokemon yet you lecture me? You don't even have a name aside from the one she gave you! Yet you have the power that no one should have So don't you lecture me!" He exclaimed pointing at the girl he had nearly killed, then back to him.

"So? A name is a name. It may not be the name of the life I once lived, but I don't have any memories or connections with that life anymore so I willingly adopted a new name, to symbolize my fresh start if you want to think of it that way. You're a scientist, you should understand that names changes so easily."

"Names change easily in science, but this isn't science. Call it witchcraft or magic, but you were something that shouldn't have existed! You want a name? How about the name monster! It fits you better than Kalin." The man had turned around and began to swing back towards Molly, intending to finish the job, but Kalin's eyes widened in shock and before he could get the chance he found several spikes of ice protrude from the ground, piercing his body clean through. "So this how it ends for me? Figured it would be grander." His voice more leveled than it had been before, as if his sanity had returned.

Molly could do nothing but cry.

"Don't cry Molly, I did terrible things to people I held so dear... I hurt you. I killed everyone, and almost killed you and Kalin."

"Why?" She asked him, tears streaming down her face. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't. I know that peace might not be so likely and I guess something inside me snapped, but I think it's something you should live to see play out, so promise me you won't die." He began coughing up blood, but he was held in place by the shards of ice that pierced his body so he couldn't move his hands to cover his mouth or stop the bleeding. "I just want to know that you'll protect them, all of them. I was wrong to think they'd ever live a normal life as long as we were all around. It was unfair to make those kids what they are, even if they all sought the power as some sort of escape or safety. All of this over a mark."

"We will protect them... The army can't reach them... it would only breed war." Molly began to mutter, the sadness of the death getting to her. Kalin's eye wide in realization that what he'd heard in the media wasn't true, he wasn't the only one, there were others like him. He'd always heard rumors of it flooding the media but none of it had been proven before.

"I don't blame you Kalin, it was my own fault. I can't turn to face you, but I know you're on the ground crying right now." Hearing the words Kalin picked himself off the ground, wiping his eyes before listening to what he had to say next. "I want you to protect her, and everyone else that's important to you. Don't you dare let your important people go!" The words were weak, so weak that he struggle to hear them despite him shouting them, but Kalin nodded all the same.

They were the man's last but most important words.

Time after that passed slowly, but eventfully. Molly and Kalin blew up the lab, Molly eventually going before the press to say that a test had gone wrong and killed everyone except her, stressing the fact that the experiment had died as well, leaving what was dividing the nation to be whether or not someone should try to replicate the experiment.

Kalin, however, had been sent on his own. Molly had reluctantly said goodbye as she knew they couldn't meet anymore, not with her becoming a celebrity of being the only surviving member of the experiments, she would have targets on her back, and cameras at her front.

Kalin didn't really mind it though, he wouldn't be entirely alone with his snorunt with him.

It wasn't long before he'd turned fifteen and could enter school, but more specifically the school Molly had suggested. A school that would felicitate every need. He could have a place to stay within the dorm, and meet plenty of people to try to alleviate that loneliness.

He could remember their last conversation like it was yesterday.

"Now Kalin, you need to be aware that this school isn't like the others. It is probably the safest place for you actually. You must never reveal that mark of your's to anyone."

"Why? What's so special about this mark? It doesn't seem that special to me."

"It's a symbol if you want to think of it that way, a symbol that connects you and the others, when one of you experiences something that hurts you, it helps the others know you're in trouble. It just developed on your body one day during the tests, same with the others. I don't know if the media knows about it, but to be safe don't show it."

"What about snorunt? How do I hide the fact that he isn't like the others and that we're connected."

"You don't tell them. Simple as that." She smiled. "The media never did believe the fact that we didn't create a hybrid, we merely bridged the gap, snorunt being your power personified, which is why whenever you use it snorunt isn't around anymore. Anyway, more about the school, you'll be accepted through the headmaster, which I've already taken care of. She owed me a few favors anyway. Just go, and don't cause trouble."

After that the conversation just converted to their usual talks of staying safe and such. Nothing that was truly noteworthy, but as he stood at the gates of the school, taking in the appearance of the building, he sort of wished he'd asked her more about what he had gotten into. Instinctively putting a hand over his left shoulder, covering the mark that looked oddly like the triangles on snorunt's back as he worried about his secret, even though the shirt he wore already kept it out of sight. "Well, let's get this over with."

* * *

Not a bad prologue right? I liked the realistic concept of giving the regions their own forms of military and trying to blend a couple of different plots together in a way it could work. OC story, OC's taken through PM only since I need a bit of privacy here, if you put your character in the reviews it will be ignored. The OC form is going to be on my wall.

Be patient with me, I am looking to update Celadon Academy soon... I just have some plans that I have to find a way to make work is all. Until then though. Later

PS I had taken it down to edit out some plot holes I had discovered, but now its back.


	2. The peace in introductions

_Seems I've crossed the line again for being nothing more than who I am - Bully by Shinedown_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. As this is an OC story, I don't even own many of the character's you will soon meet.

* * *

"Molly has told me much about you," a woman stated, her foot steps echoing around the room – her room – as she circled Kalin who sat quietly in the seat before her desk as he exchanged nervous glances with snorunt who practically cowered behind his legs, "I've heard such high praises from her in fact."

"What did she say exactly?" Kalin asked, unable to take the woman's stare for much longer, her green eyes analyzing him behind her glasses as if she could look into his soul, her black hair tied into a ponytail that gave her a look about her that made the thought believable.

"Well, for starters, she mentioned you were tossed around from foster home to foster home when they found you. Also that when you were taken in for those tests you hardly had a soul in the world that would have even remembered you existed."

"When do we get to the praises?" Kalin asked, uncomfortable with the parts of his past he knew to be true but couldn't remember being brought up. The headmistress just gave him a quick glance and kept talking, completely ignoring his question.

"To top it all off, you even witnessed the attempted murder of the woman I'll assume to be the closest thing you know to a friend." Kalin's eyes widening as he become concerned at just how much she'd been told. "Yet according to her you have a strong unyielding spirit."

"You kidding? All that bashing just for a strong spirit compliment?" She just eyed him and Kalin decided it was best to be quiet.

"That strong spirit compliment is what is going to let you into my school," she stated, finally taking a seat at her desk to look Kalin in the eyes, "you should know more than anyone that the way the world works is changing, people are changing the way they see things and in turn that is changing the way things are being done. Which as you've found out from experience, isn't turning it into a friendly place. The world walks on eggshells to not fall into a world war."

"I guess that has something to do with the experiments right?"

"Honestly, it would've happened regardless. All that did was give people an excuse to take sides. Peace is just an illusion after all, and people craving power always use that to their advantage."

"The powers I have, we have, is that going to make us targets then?" He asked, remembering the words he'd overheard the scientist saying. "When these people want to shatter this peace, I mean."

"It would, if they knew you existed. Which is why it is a very good thing no one knows, aside from myself, Molly, and you. Not even the students at this school that are like you know that you are alive."

"Can I tell them?"

"If you wish too," she stated as she adjusted her glasses, "I would be careful though, don't want to mouth your secret off too the wrong student or be overheard, because once word gets out, my ability to help you is gone."

"Ability to help? You bashed me from the moment I walked in aside from that strength of spirit remark. Where's the help in that?"

"I help when it's needed, not because you want it. With you and the student's that are like you – with your abilities – I don't feel its necessary to help as often as the rest. I've found that you all have strength of spirit."

"You've mentioned this twice now. I still don't know what it is though."

"You really are clueless," she stated as a knock was heard at the door, "come in." Kalin balling his hands into fists as they rested on his thighs, angry that she would be so cryptic about the only compliment he could manage to get out of her.

"Umm, you, uh, wanted me?" a feminine voice timidly asked as she entered the room, Kalin turning to see who had entered and was surprised to see a girl a lot younger then him, slightly shorter than Kalin's average height with messy brown hair enter, her big brown eyes eying him as if he'd stand up and hit her, the vaporeon that accompanied her, however, walked right up to Kalin without fear, sniffing his hand as he moved to pet it.

"I did Lola, I need you to guide our new student here around the school. Think you can do that?" She seemed to be debating it mentally as she watched Kalin pet her Vaporeon. "I can get another student to if you'd prefer?"

"N-no, I can do it. It's j-just that I'll miss cl-class," she managed to say. Kalin suddenly overcome with curiosity as he turned to the headmistress.

"She's a student? This is a high school right?" He whispered as quietly as he could. After getting a nod in response he turned back to the girl. "She looks young. Must be that blue hoodie."

"Lola here is an excellent student. She just needs time to get used to people, but if it helps you to know, she has amnesia like you do."

"Like amnesia is ever helpful," Kalin muttered as he stood up, following Lola outside the room.

Standing back up from her desk to look out the window that sat behind it, overlooking the campus and the dorms in the distance, she said, "those kids all have strength in spirit, because with everything they went through, they still decide to live, even in a world that seeks to turn them into weapons for their own purpose, they don't give up and face every challenge in their own way."

* * *

"You okay?" Kalin asked as the two walked, the girl known as Lola appearing distant the entire time as if lost in thought.

"Y-yeah," she replied, shaking her head, "I was just wondering is all."

"Wondering what?" She stopped walking. "If you don't mind me asking I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't wanna." He explained as he held his hands up in defense, surprised by her lack of response, both verbally and physically, she just stared ahead as if pondering something. Following her line of sight he saw both their Pokemon playing together in front of them.

"You are like me, aren't you?" She asked, her voice surprisingly serious.

"What do you mean? Like, amnesiac? Yeah."

"So what she said was true," Lola stated, as if depressed by the revelation, "you also don't have any memories of your past."

"Nope. Not a one. You? How much of your past can you remember?" Kalin asked, putting his hands behind his neck and interlocking them. He couldn't tell her the whole truth, but he didn't know how much of it he could tell her, so he decided none was the best idea.

"Not very much, I pretty much only know life inside these walls." She explained, her eyes never leaving the forms of Snorunt and Vaporeon as they played in the empty hallway. "Do you wish you knew your past?"

"Sometimes." Kalin answered. "It does bug me slightly that I can't remember it, but you can't do anything to change the past anyway so as long as I have a future I'm fine."

"That's good, I don't wanna know either," she stated, still not turning to look at him, "I feel like I forgot them for a r-reason, so I don't want to remember."

"You should really cheer up!" A new feminine voice interjected, turning behind him Kalin saw a girl whose height was between him and Lola's but closer to his with bright green eyes that just seemed to radiate energy and spiky blond hair that fell to the middle of her back. "It's not good to sulk Lola."

"H-hey A-Alyssa, I'm not sulking. I'm just saying I'd rather not remember what was forgotten for a reason." Lola answered quickly, clearly flustered by the girl's sudden appearance. Kalin's eyes moving from the yellow pikachu hoodie she wore to the angry looking eyes of the Luxray that stood beside her glaring at Kalin with contempt, causing him to subconsciously take a half step backward.

"Don't worry about Luxray, he just doesn't like anyone besides me for real." Alyssa explained upon noticing Kalin's worried glance at her pokemon.

"You don't say? I never would've guessed," Kalin replied sarcastically as he kept his eyes on the pokemon that he swore was a half second away from growling at him and attacking.

"S-so what are you doing out of c-class?" Lola asked as the three of them moved their eyes to the form of Snorunt as it started waddling over to the Luxray, clearly oblivious to the fact it wasn't as friendly as Vaporeon. Kalin inferring from the fact that Vaporeon knew that it wasn't friendly as it wasn't with Snorunt. A small growl escaping the pokemon's jaw being all it needed to send Snorunt behind Kalin's leg again.

"Awe, he's so cute!" Alyssa stated as she knelt down to Snorunt's eye level, easing her hand towards it to show she was friendly than her pokemon and that he could approach her. After managing to get Snorunt to come to her and petting it a few times she turned towards Lola and answered. "I'm just wasting time is all. Geology is such a pointless subject, I can't stand it, so I asked to go to the bathroom and I left."

"I s-see."

"So who is this anyway? Your boyfriend?" Alyssa asked gesturing to Kalin, something in her face telling him that she actually hoped it to be an affirmative answer.

"We're just friends, she offered to show me around for the headmistress." Kalin answered, decided that with the red face that Lola sported she wouldn't be able too.

"Oh, that's no fun." She pouted, putting her hands in the pockets of her skinny jeans. "I hoped Lola had a secret double life or something."

"Lola doesn't even have a first life," an arrogant voice remarked, the three of them looking to see a group of five walking towards them in the hallway, the one leading the group eying them with a smug grin, his black hair spiked and his green eyes gazing at them with a bored expression, a houndoom walking beside him, its facial expression even less friendly than Luxray's, "so thinking she could have a double life is idiotic." Kalin instantly seeing Lola fall to her knees, tears threatening to spill from her eyes before she covered them with her hands. The group laughing at her expense all the while, it put Kalin near the boiling point.

"I know this is sudden," Kalin turned his attention from Lola to Alyssa who was whispering to him, "but can you fight?" Kalin didn't have to question why she'd ask such a thing, he only narrowed his eyes at the group as he nodded. He was ready.

"Look boy's," he announced, "it's spike, getting all worked up over nobody. The new kid too. You must not know, but I'm someone you don't mess with." He glared at Kalin, his smirk never leaving his face. Kalin noticing that Alyssa gestured for Luxray to not move, leaving the pokemon to only growl as the group focused on Kalin.

"I think it's a little early to tell." Kalin smirked, returning his gaze to the group, trying to rile them up. "I might surprise you."

"You're so eager to be beaten to a pulp?" He asked, eying Houndoom and Luxray as they growled at each other, the two barely a foot apart, but unmoving, then moving his gaze to that of Kalin's Snorunt as it eyed him with the most threatening face it could manage.

"I'm so very eager," Kalin replied, stressing the sarcasm in each word he spoke.

"I don't think he's eager," One of the members of the group said, the rest of the group slapping a hand to their face in disappointment.

" Get outta my way," the leader yelled to his grunts, the four following his every word as they cleared a path for him to get to Lola, pulling her up by her hoodie, revealing her crying face, "see this girl? She's the weak spot in this fight. You can put a front all you want that you're not scared, but if you can't cover your weak spot it's a mute point."

Kalin moved to tackle the older student out of anger, but Alyssa put out an arm to stop him.

"That would be true, but Lola isn't weak," Alyssa stated. The student turned his gaze towards her, the look on his face confused by what she was saying, but before he ask anything he was tackled in the stomach by Vaporeon, the creature standing before her trainer as she was released from his grip, the student now on his knees as he held his stomach to try to alleviate the pain. "I'd wagger that the weak point here is you assuming that she was the weak point."

"Get that Vaporeon!" He called to his group, who had previously just been watching in stunned silence. "It's just a pokemon, it can't do nothing without a command and Lola won't give it one! Damn, get it Houndoom! I'll take my chances with that Luxray after the fact."

"I-ic-i-ice B-Beam," Lola managed to say, barely able to get the words out without hyper ventilating. Vaporeon upon hearing the command built a small blue ball of energy in front of its mouth, the eight of them in the hallway feeling the temperature of the room drop as it did. Releasing it towards the Houndoom that was just then beginning it's run towards it.

"Dang," Kalin stated with a whistle, "wrong again. How's that feel?" Kalin asked as he watched Houndoom fall to the ground, encased in ice, leaving the student no choice but to return it to its pokeball with a pencil thin beam of red light as he muttered curses under his breath. "I'll be honest though, Lola did seem to be a bit too torn up to give a command. Appearances, however, are deceiving. Believe me." Kalin explained as he exchanged glances with his Snorunt which stood beside him, eager for a command to help its friend.

"What do you know?" He asked bitterly as he stood up, putting his pokeball back onto his belt. "You're all talk. Tiniest bit of force will probably be all I need to shut you up."

"Now we step in," Alyssa stated, her and Kalin's eyes both filled with energy at the thought of joining the fray, "Luxray, show 'em that bullying is wrong."

"Snorunt, defend Lola." He commanded cracked his knuckles. "I find lessons are better learned through a hands on approach," Kalin remarked as he, Alyssa, and Luxray stepped to stand in front of Lola, Kalin pushing the leader back towards his group of followers. Luxray becoming enveloped in electricity as it growled at them, its eyes cold and merciless towards the group as they all took a step back.

"You boys don't seem so confidant anymore," Alyssa stated coolly, "did something happen to shake you?"

"As if." He scoffed. "I just lost my interest in this fight. We are on school grounds after all, we're all restricted in what we can actually do. Shall we meet around the city or something though, and you'll be the ones shaken up." He motioned for his friends to follow him as he turned and left.

"I'd be lying if I didn't admit that was a reasonable excuse. I hope I do meet him outside of school grounds though." Alyssa fumed.

"We should be thankful that the teachers didn't catch us," Kalin stated as he and Alyssa helped Lola to her feet, "We coulda been in some big trouble."

"Nah, this hallways not normally used during this period. Otherwise we woulda been discovered long ago." Alyssa explained with a dismissive wave.

"That explains why we met you and then those jerks here. Perfect skipping spot. Good to know." Kalin joked.

"Well classes should be ending soon, so I guess I'll take Lola back to her room. You know how to get to yours right?" She asked before remembering that Lola had been showing him around. "Guess you didn't get to that part yet. Well, I have faith you'll find it fairly quickly." Alyssa explained with another dismissive wave. "See ya later!"

"Later," Kalin replied as Alyssa and Lola turned a corner.

"He has no clue where he's going," Alyssa muttered once she and Lola were out of sight.

Kalin began walking in the opposite direction from where they had went, but after a few minutes of struggling to find an exit he admitted. "I have no clue where I'm going."

* * *

Kalin soon found himself laying on his new bed within his dorm room. It was a pretty plain room in his opinion as it lacked anything that would give it a homey feeling. Not including a bed, table, sink, fridge, shower, and toilet, it pretty much lacked everything. The bed was even stiff from lack of use, something that he could live with and had faith would get better in time, after all, it was a bed and had he not been so lucky he probably would have been sitting on the street somewhere at that time.

"It doesn't have pictures or anything, but it's close enough to home for me. It took me forever to find too so I'm glad it meets my incredibly low standards of living."

Hearing the sounds of his Pokemon coming from another part of the room he looked over to see what it was trying to alert him too. Seeing the pokemon gesture towards the fridge Kalin couldn't help but smile at how similar they were.

"I'll admit, I could use a bite to eat myself," he stated as he swung the door open, expecting to see anything ranging from a fully stocked portal to heaven to a single meal to tide him the day till he could fill it with his own supplies, but never did he expect it to be empty, "NOOOO!" He cried as he fell to his knees, Snorunt falling to the floor beside him, both of them practically depressed at the sight. "I hate this school."

* * *

Character Appearances:

Kalin: Snorunt - Jexo

Lola: Vaporeon - acid-potato

Alyssa: Luxray - Lillian Jade

* * *

Ok Ok I admit. I cheaped out half way through and added a couple cut out bullies to flesh out the three characters some more. It would've been a very tediously boring chapter had I not though so be glad that an inkling of a fight was involved. It can only get better from here.

I still need three male characters. So hopefully this drums enough interest up to get those going. I tried to avoid overloading you with OC's here as well as throw a couple hints towards things to come. I succeeded. Even if the hints were done so subtly you won't even notice till what they have hinted at has happened and you reread this like, "OHHH, he did hint that."

We will also see the bullies again, so they weren't completely one off-ish. Though the part they play next time will be bigger and more for the plot than being the fight of the week. Please review and leave your opinion, help me out and give me an OC (preferably a well developed one as all the others) and favorite if you deem it fitting. Until next time, Later.


End file.
